Gate: And thus the Japan-US coalition fought there
by Alpha29King
Summary: Just read it. Summary was too long to fit in here.


**Gate: And thus the Japan/U.S. coalition fought there**

X-X-X-X-X

 **AN: My basis and inspiration comes from Deadman'sHand92x45. Like many other authors who write a crossover and bring in characters from their other favorite things, so will I. I will bring in characters from Zootopia, Pokemon, Naruto, Bleach, Other Call Of Duty Games, Battlefield Bad Company, Ben-To, Spice & Wolf, Fairy Tail, Familiar Of Zero, Harry Potter, Red vs Blue, RWBY, and some others. So don't be surprised.**

X-X-X-X-X

It's been about a year since the war against Russia, incited by Makarov (mind you), had ended. As the U.S. and Europe rebuild, most of the U.S. military is all over hunting down the rest of Makarov's men, allies, and associates, the rest of the U.S. armed forces are in Japan training alongside the SDF to counter China's threatening moves and stupidity. During a long awaited day off from training… it happens.

X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1: Bringing a sword to a gunfight

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 00: 9am**

"To Delta Force!" He said as he raised his shot glass of sake in the air, mourning his fallen comrades.

Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook downed his sake, filling is mouth and warming his gullet. It's been about a year since his squad mates and their friends in the SAS had died in battle taking the enemy with them when they collapsed that mine after rescuing the Russian president from Makarov's men. They were buried under thousands of tons of cement, rock, dirt, and snow in Siberia. After the end of WW3 the Russian president had promised to dig them up and return them to their home country for proper burial. The owner of the small yakitori restaurant standing behind the counter offered him some more sake and Frost allowed the aging man to refill the tiny cup with a nod. So the man grabbed the ceramic sake bottle from under the counter and proceeded to fill Frost's cup again.

That morning after some PT, then a shower, he headed out of the base to get something to eat, dressed in his ACU uniform and sunglasses, and since the weather was turning cold, he kept his sleeves down, but he still carried his sidearm. He walked in a gloomy mood as he remembered his fallen comrades and friends. After about two hours of walking, after disembarking the train, he stumbled upon the restaurant he is in now, which was old and looked out of place in between the two modern buildings on either side of it. Sitting at the counter, he placed an order. As the old man cooked he noticed the look in the soldier's eyes. He was in his eighties in age with a full head of hair and sharp brown eyes. Striking up a conversation with him he found out why he was like that. After the Army officer explained as the old man cooked, he added something of his own. He was one of the few Japanese soldiers that surrendered in WWII after losing the island his on. Back then he was afraid of how the American soldiers would treat them, him and his fellow soldiers, but was surprised at how humanely they were treated. After the war, when he returned home, he was shunned by his family 'for disgracing the family name with his act of cowardice'. A year later after most of Tokyo was fixed, he opened up yakitori restaurant. About two years later he met a woman who did not mind that he had surrendered and they got married. They had their first child, a girl, three days before the start of the Korean War. They had five more, four boys and a girl, as the year went by. The old man lost his wife five years ago.

"To Metal Team." The old man joined him for a second toast, though he toasted his fallen comrades from WWII and his late wife, before handing the last bit of Frost's order to him, then going to help the other costumers.

Sadness gripped his heart as he placed the bare skewer on his plate. Metal Team was his old unit. He would have joined them if he hadn't been hit in the face by a flying door which had landed him in the hospital before the mission in Berlin to rescue the daughter of the Russian president. He was released from the hospital a week after Siberia with only a broken arm, a few broken ribs and the mildest of concussion. Physically, he made a full recovery, mentally though, not so much. His mind was heavily weighed down by the guilt that he was not there with them when they went down. He wasn't the only one. Many soldiers that had survived and their friends didn't felt the same. American, British, French, German, it didn't matter, they all lost friends and family. The Russians had been apologetic for a few months after the war for falling for Makarov's ruse and had offered to help rebuild. When the young Delta Force Operator got gloomy, people saw right through him and read him like an open book. They would tell him that they were in a better place when his blue eyes started tearing up. Ever since he was sent to Yokota Air Base, west of Tokyo, along WW3 veterans and recruits four months ago, when China started making threatening moves towards Japan, he's made a few new friends. If he could call them friends anyway. Since the war, the American military and European militaries were a bit in a state of disarray, hence the fact that all U.S. military bases were melting pots full of soldiers from all four branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. Frost and many sole survivors of special unit had yet to be reassigned to new teams, so he and about twenty other from different branches had been for all purposes loitering on base without a mission or even a squad to be a part of. All they could do was train to fight the Chinese should the time come.

"Thanks for the meal," he said after paying and the made his way out.

The moment he stepped out someone collided with him and they both fell to the ground. The impact was painful as he rubbed his head across his crewcut blonde hair where it had hit the concrete and mentally cursed. When the pain had subsided a bit he looked up to see who had crashed into him. He was met with mischievous green eyes and red hair.

"What the hell, Fox?" he grumbled before getting back onto his feet. When he was up, he noticed his youthful reflection on a window. He used said window to inspect his head. Despite being in his mid-twenties, Frost's facial features made him look like an overgrown 16-year-old. After making sure that the bruise was not severe he turned to face the man in front of him. "What's the hurry?"

"Huh?" Fox, or as he is officially known as Corporal Nicholas Wilde, muttered as he shook himself off. He was a Marine Corporal of 28 years of age from DC. He had the sharpest green eyes that always glinted with mischief and red hair that was starting to grow past regulation standards. A five o'clock shadow covered the bottom of his face. He wore his MCCUU with an 8-point-cover and a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging from his blouse's pocket. He, like Frost, was a survivor from his RECON team, the only survivor. To deal with the loss, he played pranks on everyone at the base. After shaking off the dizziness and pain off, he stood up and looked at the person he had collided with. "Oh, hey Frost! What's up? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just grabbing an early lunch," Frost replied motioning toward the Yakitori restaurant, to which Fox nodded. "As I said before, why are you in such a rush?"

"Me and a few of the guys heard that there's going to be an anime event in Ginza today," the redhead answered and he picked up his hat from the floor. "I decided to go ahead of them to scout out the merchandise. Want to come with?"

"I dunno," the younger man said with a sigh

"Hey! Don't be like that," Fox bopped him on the head. "It's not healthy to think like that. Do you think that Metal Team would want you to die with them or to see you like this, all gloomy and depressed?"

Frost simply shook his head. Fox was right and Frost knew it, but his heart was telling him otherwise. He was a soldier and soldiers didn't leave their compatriots behind. By reading his face Fox could sense Frost's internal frustrations and conflicts, and bopped him on the head again. Only this time a little harder.

"What the fuck!" Frost yelled rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, you're the one being depressing here, not me. And if you want to "atone" for not being buried alongside them in Siberia, then live and be happy," he said with a laugh. "I for sure as hell know that they wouldn't want you to sulk for the rest of your life. Heck, if it makes you feel any better, name your kids after them in their memory."

"But I'm not married or have a girlfriend."

"Oh detail, details," the marine waved him off then wrapped an arm around his neck. "Now come Delta boy, let's go! We have anime and manga to score!" He stated with triumph as he led him off.

Derek looked at his watch. "I heard that the main event doesn't start 'til 1300 hours."

"Yep," Nick nodded with a grin. "But we are due back at base by 1500 hours for more PT and the event is open to buy merchandise. Plus I don't want all the good shit to be gone by the time we get there!" He informed with fire in his eyes before picking up speed, basically dragging Frost. Frost readjusted his backpack before keeping pace with the marine.

"Alright then!" Frost exclaimed getting out of the marine's hold. "They carry the ones translated to English right?" he wondered. "My Japanese hasn't exactly been the best." They were practically running by this point and with the convention center in sight in the distance Fox nodded.

"Of course man," Fox grinned widely. "Now come on!"

Frost smiled. No matter how much heartache guilt he might have, he was happy that he was making new friends like Fox to help him get over the pain.

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 00: 11:55am**

Youji Itami rushed out of the subway train and ran toward the escalator, but took the stair instead since the first option was packed full of people, and started heading to the street level of the Ginza district in Tokyo, Japan. His destination was Summer Con, the anime event of the season. He hoped with desperation that they carried some good Magical Girl anime that would be announced at the convention. And even better yet if they had Magical Girl doujins, and even better still if said doujins were +18 doujins. He grinned slyly. Youji was an otaku, an unashamed on at that and proud of it. Even if he and his so-called "hobbies" were looked down upon in modern Japanese society, he did not give a damn. He was a thirty-two year old grown as man, GOD DAMN IT! He wasn't going to be seduces and corrupted by the siren calls of animated provocatively dressed Lolitas and sexy cat girls. Plus, he was a Second Lieutenant in the JGSDF to boot, one of the best militaries on Earth. Second only to the likes of the U.K. and the U.S., the latter managing to beat back the Russians after getting suckerpuched and beaten badly almost a year ago. Now he has the honor to training along the U.S armed forces to counter the Chinese should they ever attack. Youji got to street level and began heading to the convention center. He saw the sky bridge that he needed to cross and began climbing up the stairs. He noticed a few men going down the opposite lane in military fatigues. By the uniforms of all six men, he was able to identify them as American. Two stood out to him. A green-eyed redhead and a blue-eyed blonde. The red head was the oldest of the two and he gave off the air of the mischievous type. His green eyes shined with schemes. The blonde looked a bit too young to be a soldier. He looked like a 16-year-old with fair skin. As they passed he briefly overheard their conversation.

"Duh. Of course I got everything I wanted," the blonde said. "But did you really have to spend over an hour in the yaoi section?"

"Unfortunately," the redhead nodded hesitantly. "My sister's a fan of this stuff and since I'm her legal guardian, I don't mind getting her this as long as she stays outta trouble."

"Your sister's weird." The blonde mumbled then chuckled.

In Japan, yaoi is really popular with girls though there are still the few male readers and watchers. And hearing their conversation, Youji was surprised that women in other countries liked it too. Maybe by next year, he'll go to the States to attend one of their conventions. But reality and manga called and half of his paychecks were spent of anime. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and a feather smacked the side of his head, catching him off guard. Youji looked in the direction of what he guessed the bird came from. Hundreds of birds of differing species flew in his direction. Almost immediately he started getting a bad feeling in his gut.

' _Oh, please don't let it be an earthquake. Oh, please God, don't,'_ he thought until he heard screaming.

He looked down and saw people running in the same direction of the birds.

"What the hell…" he almost yelled until he saw what they were running from.

As if straight out of an MMORPG a large purple winged lizard with a Roman soldier looking man riding on top of it swooped down at the fleeing people. The wyvern opened its mighty maw as wide as it could and spat a fireball at the terrified civilians. The force of the explosion tore those close the immediate zone of impact to pieces and lit the clothes of others ablaze as they fell to the ground screaming in agony. By then the rider had set his eyes on the sky bridge and pointed his sword directly at Youji. They wyvern shot a fireball and Youji ran to dodge. The explosion cause chunks of concrete of varying sizes to start flying, some hitting him. Youji grunted in pain as his training kicked in. The wyvern swooped low darting for him. He stood up and positioned himself to where estimated a guess where the wyvern would fly under. His prediction was right on the money and jumped landing on the back of the creature taking the rider into a chokehold falling with him to the hard concrete below. The rider attempted to use his sword to stab Youji but was ejected from his hands by Youji in a classic Judo-style disarming technique. Taking the weapon from the Roman-looking motherfucker, he stabbed him straight through the throat. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth and neck as he gasped his final breaths. As his adrenaline started dissipating, Youji took a moment to compose himself as he heard gunshots nearby.

"I just killed a man," he stated aloud.

He had hoped to never have the need to kill a man. He stood there, staring down at the man's lifeless eyes. He knew it was the right thing to do. It was in self-defense and he was protecting the people. Its what he was trained to do. But still, he never wanted to take the life another man. It wasn't like the man was killing people directly instead of his dragon imitation. Just as guilt setting in he heard a war chant coming down the street. He turned to look, and as if from a movie, a full Roman Phalanx of soldiers began marching towards him, up and spears at the ready. Picking up the sword, he turned and ran down a side street then into and alley. As he ran, his mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. From 'What the hell is going on?' to 'Who are these people?' and 'Why are they attacking?', plus several other thoughts. But before he could come up with a possible conclusion, something struck him with the force of speeding car followed by a snorting laugh. He looked up and saw two meter tall yellow-skinned pig man hybrid standing over him wielding a massive club, laughing mockingly. The pig man motioned to swing the club and raised it over its head ready to kill him. Youji said a silent prayer and closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. But it never came. He heard six sets of gunshots. He opened his eyes and looked back and saw the six American soldiers from the bridge running toward him, full speed, unleashing a barrage of bullets from their sidearm. The bullets seemed to have little effect on the pig man and when they were close enough, the blonde grabbed the sword off the floor. He shot the pig man in the knee causing it to kneel in pain, and swiftly swung his other arm with sword in hand, decapitating it. The headless corpse fell, narrowly missing Youji.

"Hey buddy, you doing alright? You speak English?" the blonde asked. Youji got back up to his feet and nodded. He looked at them and spoke

"Yeah, I am. Now who are you guys?" Youji asked them. The redhead was the first to speak

"Corporal Nicholas Wilde, US Marine Corps. My friend over there is Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook, US Army. The ones behind me are Airman Kyle Smith and Airman First Class Patrick Ramsdell, US Air Force, and Seaman Leon McGregor and Petty Officer 2nd Class Phillip Paxton, US Navy," Nick told him. Youji raised an eyebrow when he noticed Paxton's green hair. 'Just how lax are the American military regs right now if they let that navy guy die his hair.' "Now, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Second Lieutenant Youji Itami, JSDF," he simply said, though a bit shaky. Wilde nodded and then spoke.

"Well," Nick muttered, scratching the back of his head. "It seems like you hold rank here, sir." He reloaded his Desert Eagle then checked how many mags he had left, which was four. The other soldiers followed suit. The Navy guys had HK45s while the Air Force guys carried M1911s and the Army guy wielded a Beretta M9. "So Lieutenant, what's the plan? And we'd better hurry to protect the civilians."

Itami thought for a moment then it hit him. "Let's head to the Imperial Palace. It's the only place I can think of that is basically secured enough to protect the civilians from whatever it's going on. Plus it's heavily guarded."

"Got it." The American soldiers nodded. "You take the lead and we'll follow. And as we head there, we'll round up as many civilians as we can and escort them," Wilde said as Youji grabbed the sword again and gestured them to fall in behind him. "Alright let's hustle! Double time!"

With that Youji led the six Americans towards the palace. They were soldiers with a mission… protect the innocent. And that what they planned to do.

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 00: 1pm**

After being forced to take a detour and running out of ammo, but had managed to save about twenty civilians thus far, they made a quick pit stop at the US Embassy which had been evacuated just recently and loaded up in the armory as the civilians ate and drank from the vending machines that were busted open by Paxton and McGregor. Frost and Fox grabbed an M4s and the Airmen acquired some SCAR-Ls. As Paxton loaded up an M1014 shotgun, McGregor and Itami snatched up some MP5s. Though Fox had to grab a new sidearm, an M9, to replace his depleted Desert Eagle, which was now in his backpack, and Itami pulled an M1911 off the wall. Once set they set off again with the civilian in tow. From there it was almost clear sailing. They saved more civilians with minimal enemy contact, though Frost lost his M9 when he used it to block a sword swing, breaking it and killing the assailant with the M4. Now they stood at the gate of the Imperial Palace where more fleeing civilians were waiting. As Itami was yelling at the guards at the gate, the makeshift unit of Americans kept an eye out for the enemy

"What the hell do you mean you can't let the people in? Do you even have the slightest idea of what the fuck is going on out there?" Lieutenant Itami berated and almost throttled the palace guard who did his best to keep calm. Even with thousands of civilians separating Itami from them, the US military men could hear Itami's rant. Fox and Frost looked back over their shoulders while kneeling to see the civilians that had gathered at the palace gate desperately escaping the hell that had befallen the city. Some we bruised, others were bloodied. And some were so badly injured that a limb or two would have to be amputated. But all were scared. Overhead more dragon riders where urging to shoot fireballs, setting fire to buildings and people alike.

"Damn!" Fox muttered under breath, but Frost still heard him. "If that pencil pusher doesn't open the gate and let the people in, we're fucked."

"Tell me about it," the Staff Sergeant whispered to him before looking down the holographic sight on his borrowed M4.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is against palace regulation to let civilians into the palace grounds," he calmly replied.

"The hell is wrong with that man!" Smith exclaimed in annoyance. "He's being too damn apathetic with the current situation."

"I've had enough of this shit," the Corporal said through clenched teeth and stood up heading toward the palace gate. "Paxton! On me!"

Itami continued arguing with guard but stopped when he noticed the Corporal and Petty Officer making their way towards him. When they got there, Wilde opened his mouth.

"Hey! If you don't open up and let them in then you and your buddy there are going to be treated to a pair of front row seats to your citizens being eviscerated and burned alive by some fucking barbarians and their flying fire breathing pets! Are you seriously telling us that you're okay with that! Are you idiots really that callous?" Fox demanded of the guard who kept a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry but orders are order and I have to follow them. As soldiers, you should understand." The man told them.

Fox tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. He had disobeyed plenty of order, losing count, to save civilians and fellow brothers of the US armed forces. He contemplated killing the man if he wasn't behind a thick concrete wall and bulletproof glass. Then Paxton chimed in.

"Are you seriously telling us that your emperor himself… gave you shits-for-brains the order to prevent terrified civilians from seeking shelter here?" He asked him to which he received a stuttered 'No' from the guard. He then spoke in a tone that would scare any lesser man. "Then call your superiors. I'm sure the Emperor would be willing to make an exception give the circumstance of the situation." He told the guard who stuttered again before a voice in Japanese came over the radio. The guard answered the call and began speaking in hushed submissive tones to whoever was on the other end as Wilde and Paxton fist bumped then high-fived Itami before the guard looked back at them.

"The emperor himself contacted me… he gave to order to open the gate." The guard informed them.

' _As if on que,'_ Fox thought to himself.

The gate opened up as Fox, Paxton and Itami moved to the side to avoid being trampled by the stampede of people that rushed in as if in a frenzy. Frost, Ramsdell, Smith, and McGregor followed behind as sirens were heard in the distance. After the gate closed with the seven soldiers still outside they saw the appearance of a few police vans followed by about twenty cruisers.

"About fucking time!" McGregor cursed like the sailor he was.

The vans and cars took up positions in front of the gate as armed palace guard appeared atop the wall. The police and SWAT exited the vehicles and approached the seven of them, speaking in Japanese. Itami replied, flashing his dog tags and explaining the situation. Fox muttered something getting the attention of his 'teammates' and gave them a look and they got the hint. The six of them then pulled out their dog tags from under their shirts and showed them to the police. The marine then began speaking Japanese to the officers as Frost and the others looked to Itami.

"Lieutenant, sir, do you think the immediate area has been cleared of civilian?" Ramsdell asked Itami, even though he already knew the answer.

Itami shook his head and spoke.

"No. This is Tokyo; there's no way that this entire district had been cleared of non-combatants." Was Itami's solemn reply.

"I wonder if the police officer could lend us some vests. We could do some search and rescue while you can coordinate the defense of the palace," Frost inquired to Itami who thought for a moment while rubbing his chin before approaching an officer and telling him something in Japanese. The officer then pointed in a certain direction causing Frost and the other to turn their heads and see a shirtless Nick strapping on a vest then taking his shirt and blouse, and slipping them back on. Fox then tossed them some vests and spoke.

"Way ahead of you, Delta boy." Fox smirked as they put the vests on and went to borrow some more stuff from the police. He returned with some more mags for their weapons and handed the M4 to Paxton, who in return gave him a confused look. "I'm a sniper and the M4 should do you better than that shotgun you got at the embassy."

"I don't suppose that the police have any grenades, do they?" Frost asked the marine who shook his head and produced a few cylindrical devices.

"No, but they have a ton of these and a few of these." He told the grunt who grinned as he took a few and shoved them into his vest pouches and blouse pockets.

"That'll do," Frost said with a chuckle. A horn in the distance blare as everyone turned to see a Phalanx steadily approaching the palace. Frost, Itami, Ramsdell, McGregor, Smith, and Paxton readied their weapons as the police readied their own. Fox grabbed a Remington Model 700 sniper rifle from the back of a SWAT van and inserted a mag, then took up position. The police officers spoke to the enemy formation through a loud speaker atop the vans; most likely an order to surrender. The enemy's response was a simple hail of javelins thrown at the defensive position. Frost saw a spear impale a police officer in the shoulder. Then the lead officer shouted an order. Frost didn't need to understand Japanese to know what the order was… _Open Fire!_

"Weapons free, men!" Fox commanded.

"Roger!" the other replied.

Frost, Fox, their compatriots, Itami and about a hundred police officers opened fire as one. As intense the javelin attack was, the storm of hot lead that was unleashed upon the enemy was thousands of times worse. Bullets varying calibers, mostly 5.56mm and 7.62mm, tore through bronze shields and armor as if it were wet tissue paper instead and shredded the legionnaires apart, sending the first two waves to the ground. The third wave continued to press on, treading over the bodies of their fallen comrades. The defenders reload and answered the continuing advancing enemies with a second barrage of bullets. More bodies fell, shattered by the bullets, torn beyond recognition by storm of hot lead, yet they continued to advance. Frost ran dry of ammo and without his sidearm to use, ran to the van and grabbed a six-round grenade launcher and loaded it with tear gas grenades, then slipped on a gas mask and went back to the line, took aim and fired, emptying the large cylinder. All the defenders reached for gas masks. The enemy's advance faltered and the lead officer gave an order. The SWAT officers, slung their guns and whipped out steel batons and riot shields, and lined up. As the enemy started falling to their knees coughing and gagging as they gasped for air, the SWAT officers began advancing in on them in an eerily similar fashion to the enemy formation before charging into the choking mass of enemy combatants. Fox then turned to Itami.

"Well sir, since things are starting to wrap up here, Frost and I will head on out to search for civvies," he told the Japanese lieutenant, who nodded his head.

"Right. I'll let the police know to watch out and check their fire at anyone else that is approaching the palace," Itami explained, then motioned to the others. "But what about your other comrades?"

"Don't worry about it," Fox simply muttered then approached the others. "Frost, you're with me. We're going on a search and rescue mission for civilians. Smith and Paxton, since you two have medical training, take the injured officer into the palace grounds and help him and any injured civilian you find in there. There should be some first aid kits in the police vehicles. And the ambulances should be arriving soon." The two said soldier saluted and went to do as ordered. "McGregor, Ramsdell! You two stay with the lieutenant and help him and the police. Eliminate anymore approaching enemy combatants and subdue any enemy stragglers you come across. We'll need answers." Fox and Frost took off their backpacks and set them on the floor. "And watch our stuff. We paid good money at the convention."

"Yes sir."

With that Frost and Fox went to the back of a van to get some more ammo and some radios. Frost also grabbed an HK P9 and a large satchel for the ammo since he decided to take the grenade launcher with him. Fox also grabbed an MP5K. Once they were set, they started heading off.

"Stay safe you two!" they heard Itami call to them. They raised their arms and waved without looking back, then set off in a run. Itami, Ramsdell and McGregor's last sight of them was when they turned around the corner of a building. Then they went to get some handcuffs from the police vehicles.

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 00: 2pm**

Mari Kurokawa was a medic for the JSDF. It was her duty as both as soldier and a doctor to save lives and protect the weak. But right now, as she herded scared civilians down an empty street looking for an escape from the carnage that had been unleashed upon the city, she wished she had some back up. Bodies in all forms of death littered the streets. Torn, mangled, burnt, trampled, broken; it didn't matter, it was all equally horrifying to see. They were people she couldn't save, people she couldn't protect because she couldn't reach them in time and she was only one woman in the middle of a war zone armed only with a now empty and useless handgun. The majority of the people following her were children from a field trip that had gone horribly wrong when these men attacked without discrimination.

Overhead, JSDF and US military attack helicopters flew by, the sound from the rotors reverberated and caused the ground to shake a bit. In the distance she could hear gunfire.

"Alright children, remember who your partner is. No pushing, no shoving," she told the kids to keep them calm acting like their now dead teacher. They responded with a simple "yes Onee-san". She tried to be like a big sister for them right now. 'What can I do now? Where can I lead them? Where is it safe?'

A roar overhead got her attention and she looked up. She saw a purple dragon with a rider swoop low and fly by overhead. She could hear the rider laughing as if this was just a game to him. The dragon swooped down repeatedly; the rider saying something in a language she didn't understand. As the children started crying a single gunshot from somewhere nearby rang and echoed down the street. Then the dragon's rider fell dead to the ground thanks to an unknown sniper. When the man's body landed she saw the large cavity where the bullet had gone through. It was a horrifying scene. She was also amazed by the shot. She was shaken out from her state of awe when a second shot rang out and the dragon fell too, blood seeping from its wide open maw. She quickly led them down the street again, but not before grabbing the bad guy's sword, and turned a corner into a somewhat narrow side street barely big enough for a truck. Not even twenty feet they stopped. Their path was blocked by a large group of pig men, goblin-like creatures and monsters, all wielding large club and massive axes and hammers. And they were heading their way. She ushered the children and two adults into the building to the right, which was a restaurant. Once the door was closed she held the broadsword in a Kendo-like posture as her knees began to shake. Even though she never had any proper training in how fight with a sword, Mari managed to strike down the first two monsters that lunged at her. Fear was overpowering her adrenaline as she felt her legs start to buckle under her. Then all the monsters charged at her as she fell to the ground. Suddenly she saw a small cylindrical device fly from behind her and roll to a stop on the ground. She instantly recognized it as a flashbang and immediately closed her eyes and covered her ears right before it went off. When she heard the creatures squealing, she open her eyes and saw the creatures in front of her rubbing their eyes. Then came the automatic gunfire from behind her and saw the creatures started falling. She looked over her shoulder and noticed two Caucasian men slowly walking to her while shooting. One had dark blue eyes and blonde hair, and carried an assault rifle; the other had green eyes and red hair, and held a compact submachine gun, but both were wearing American military uniforms. That was all she could see in the low light of the narrow street. While the redhead reloaded, the blonde switched to his grenade and fired, killing the last of the monsters.

'US military.' Mari thought as the redhead switched to a sniper rifle and took out a fleeing creature with a headshot. **(Halo Announcer goes like, "Headshot, Killionaire, Unfrigginbelievable, Extermnation, Inconceivable, Hero, Headcase)**

After sighing heavily and checking their weapons, they approached her as the people she rescues started exiting the building. When they got to them, the blonde held his hand out to help her up and she took it. When she was back up, the redhead spoke.

"So… is everyone here aright?" he asked in perfect Japanese with a barely noticeable accent.

Mari quickly nodded.

"Yes, thank you for saving us. I don't think we could've survived for much longer if it wasn't for you," she replied, bowing to the redhead who smile and bowed back.

Now that they were in front of her, she could see them properly. The redhead had a fresh cut under his left eye and his whole face was covered in dirt, gunpowder, and blood. He seemed to be in his late twenties, but with how worn out he was he looked older. But despite his rough appearance, he had a childish air about him. His green eyes, thought they shined with mischief and were full of life, showed emotional pain. Same thing with the other man's blue eyes, though they shined less and didn't have any mischief. The blonde was hard to set an age to. He had a boyish face and could have been mistaken for a high school student, but the uniform and the way he had used the assault rifle and grenade launcher said otherwise. His face too was splattered in dirt and blood, and he didn't have a single injury. Both their uniform though different, were covered in blood. When blonde noticed her staring he smiled shyly causing her to blush a bit.

"That's good to hear, miss…" the redhead spoke in Japanese. Mari whipped out a pair of dog tags from her shirt and flashed them to them.

"Mari Kurokawa, JGSDF, Combat Medic," she told them. Then both of them produce American dog tags.

"Corporal Nicholas Wilde, US Marine Corps, RECON sniper," the redhead said in English. The blonde followed suit.

"Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook, US Army, Delta Force Operator," the blonde said with a small smile causing her to blush again but a deeper red this time.

"We're trying to help people evacuate to the Imperial Palace. The Police and both out militaries have set up defensive positions around the palace. And civilians have been taking shelter behind its walls for the past two hours." Nick explained to Mari who nodded.

"Thank you. We will head there immediately." She then turned to the children and two adults and explained the plan and what she wanted them to do.

"From what we heard over the radio, Ginza and the immediate surrounding districts have been pretty much cleared. We'll escort you guys there, but just in case take this," Derek told her and snatched the MP5K from Nick and handed it to her. Nick then handed her the rest of the SMGs ammo. Suddenly more roars were heard overhead, but this time it wasn't dragons… it was JGSDF and US attack helicopters and two American jets doing a final sweep of the city.

"Let's go!" Nick ordered.

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 00: 3pm**

The roar of jet engines and the chopping of helicopter blades assaulted the ears of both U.S. Army Ranger James Ramirez and U.S. Marine Kraft Lawrence as they flew by overhead. The two F-22 Raptors were about to head back to base soon since they were not needed anymore. About ten JSDF attack helicopters and five US attack helicopters soared in between building hunting for enemy stragglers. The helicopters were the first to arrive at the scene. Apaches and Cobras made short work of the legionnaires and the dragons with their chain guns and Miniguns. As Blackhawks and APCs dropped off soldiers around Ginza, the attack helicopters' missiles tore up the line of catapults in front of the weird structure. After chasing the fleeing enemy, shooting some and tackling others to cuff them with zip ties, the men on the ground were led to the large building. When the legionnaires that survived the helicopters' onslaught saw them coming, they charged with swords drawn. Then they were cut down by assault rifles and machine guns. Those that got close enough where countered with some CQC then killed by a neck snap, a knife to the neck or chest, or restrained with zip ties.

Now the two soldiers stood guard along with the JSDF and a ragtag collection of U.S. military men and women. The M2s of the Humvees and APCs were aimed at the opening of the structure should more enemy combatants tried to come through. Corporal Dunn was manning the gun on one of the Humvees. The subdued enemy were bunched up in the middle of the road and their weapons were in a pile on the sidewalk. They were waiting to for a nearby baseball stadium to be converted into a temporary makeshift prison camp to hold the detainees. Sergeant Foley was on the perimeter.

"I did not sign up for this shit," Lawrence muttered with a sigh.

"Amen to that," Ramirez agreed with a nod.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a sense of déjà vu as if I've done this before or something similar to it," the devildog stated as he clicked between the firing modes of his M4. "I don't know man but it just feels weird."

"Yeah because you've done this before, but last time it wasn't Roman-wannabes and dragons and shit, it was Russians." The ranger shot back sarcastically.

"If you want to talk like that then to talk to Corporal Wilde, he's the gamer and an otaku," Lawrence retorted before slouching and sighing depressingly. "And I was supposed to go home tomorrow and with this shit going on, my homecoming is going to be delays for a few weeks. My wife is going to be seriously pissed."

"Wait! You're married?" Ramirez asked in shock almost dropping his SCAR-L. Lawrence nodded. "Since when?"

"Holo and I tied the knot a few days before war broke out," Lawrence chuckled leaning his rifle against his shoulder. "After the war ended we only managed to spend a few days together before she went back home to help repair what was left of her hometown and I was stationed here, but we mad the most of it."

Ramirez nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask. What up with the white hair?" The ranger pointed at the man's head. "You're not that old."

"It's genetic."

"Oh." He nodded. Then Lawrence started laughing, his silver eyes shining with mirth. "What're you laughing at?"

"Just a request my wife made to me before I got station here." Ramirez gave him a curious look. "She wanted me to ravage her the moment I walk through our door and go on all through the night. And trust me, she has an incredible libido. It's a miracle I can keep up with her."

Immediately they took notice that the radios on the Humvees came to life and the voice of Marine General Pat Conroy was coming through. The US armed in such a hurry because they were caught off guard that most of the soldiers forgot to clip on their on-person radios.

"Hey! First Sergeant! Radio for you!" The marine called out.

Said marine, First Sergeant Reed Harwood, was coordinating some tighter security with some more soldiers that had just arrived. He looked at them and nodded then proceeded to make his to one of the Humvees to reply. As the man talked on the radio, the newly arrived batch of both U.S and JSDF soldiers either surrounded the restrained enemies or joined perimeter patrols. After a few minutes, Harwood put the radio down and turned to the soldiers and bellowed.

"Alright! Listen up ladies! The stadiums have already been fenced and tents are being put up. As our brothers and sisters along with our JSDF comrades finish that up, our bases are sending Bradleys and other transports to pick up and deliver our prisoners. They should be here in few minutes. In addition all helicopters are heading back to base and the district has been declared clear."

With that the soldier started forcing the prisoners to their feet and lining them up when…

"CONTACT!" a young Army private called out after spotting a medium-sized group of still loose enemy combatants come out of an alley and rush the defensive position trying to get to the structure.

"Don't let them get through!" Harwood ordered, pulling the trigger on his assault rifle.

Everyone opened fire, but only a few enemies were killed. The rest were tackled to the ground and beaten up then zip tied. Lawrence, dropping his rifle, gave chase to one Roman that had managed to dodge everything. The Roman jumped across the hood of a Humvee running towards the structure and Lawrence followed suit. With a boost, the marine lunged for the Roman… and missed by a few centimeters. As gunfire was sprayed in his direction, all Lawrence could do was watch as the hostile disappeared into the dark interior of the strange Gate and the gunfire ceased. With an inaudible curse he slammed his ungloved fist onto the hard asphalt, then cursed out loud in pain.

"You alright?" Lawrence turned and saw Ramirez standing over him with his hand out and he took it.

"Yeah," he muttered getting to his feet.

"Alright! What the fuck?!" They turned when they heard Harwood snap with clear disappointment. "We are the US military! So what kind of fucked up and piss poor shooting was THAT?!"

The JSDF lead soldier was yelling basically the same thing in Japanese.

"Uh… sorry sir," some of the soldiers muttered. Harwood sighed and shook his head as he heard the Japanese soldiers go _"Ē to... Mōshiwakearimasen"._ Sergeant David Foley of the U.S. Army Rangers walked up to Harwood.

"So one guy got away. I don't want to jinx up, but… what could happen because of that one guy…?"

X-X-X-X-X

 **Yokota Air Base: Day 01: 6pm**

The mess hall of Yokota Air Base was pact. The men and women stationed there were having dinner as the large plasma TV hanging from the wall was showing a press conference that was about to start. Soon Japanese Prime Minster Shinzo Abe made his way to the podium and stood before an assembled Diet and the press, then he cleared his throat. As of thirty hours ago the country of Japan had been temporarily trhust into the world stage, but China, and by extension North Korea, were still the main focus. Ginza and the surrounding districts were on lock down and devoid of civilians. Earlier that day there was great debate on what to do about the "Gate" as it was being called. China had the audacity to throw it two cents when its leader called to place the Gate under United Nations control and they would be the spearhead of the invasion force through it. The UN called bullshit on the ludicrous plan that would involve Japan giving up in national sovereignty to the country that has been threatening them for the past few months. Certain members of the EU had called for Ginza to be bulldozed over and build a massive defensive position to be built complete with barbed wire barricades, landmines and other traps, forever scarring the beautiful Japanese capital. Russia has always loved to show force, but they also tended to love a challenge, and upon viewing footage of the "Battle of Ginza", the Russian president, Boris Vorshevsky, decided that it wasn't worth it, and besides, most of Russia's funding was being used to help repair Europe. Boris also threw in the option to completely destroy the Gate by any means necessary, but it was still Japan's decision.

However, all their opinions were a moot point. Prime Minister Shinzo had a plan and the soldiers in the mess hall could see it by the look on the man's face. As Shinzo waited for the photographers to finish taking their pictures, the camera panned slowly from side to side. When the view panned slightly to the right, U.S. President Robert Bridges came into view, just having arrived from the States at about noon.

"Where's the General and the Vice President?" a Private asked in a whispered tone to Harwood.

"Their having a meeting of their own in the General's office." He replied. "I think it has something to do with the press conference."

When the flashes died down, the cameras refocused on the Prime Minister.

"Yesterday, a great tragedy happened within this great city of ours; a tragedy that was halted before it got out of control by our brave Defense Force and the equally brave American military who fought to retake the Ginza District." The soldiers let out their calls of 'Hoorah, Hooah, Aye-Aye, Huah, and Hooyah' at this. They were proud. The U.S. Military had acted just as quickly as their Japanese counterparts and were instrumental and saving the lives of thousands of civilians and tourists. This was especially true of six off-duty soldiers that had just gone to the city to buy some anime and wound up saving hundreds of civilians. And several hundred more after the palace opened its gates to provide shelter to non-combatants. "At this moment we do not know who or what these enemies are. But we do know this, they are hostile and have ill-intent." Shinzo paused as the camera flashes started up again. He was nervous, understandably, and so was the American president at what he was about to say. It would make history not just for Japan but the entire world.

"Shutting the Gate by destroying it would be futile as the potential for another Gate opening somewhere else in Japan or the world is indeed possible. And that would only lead to the loss of more life, especially since World War 3 just ended." He paused again and noticed half the RT news members frowned in disgust and annoyance as their country's call had fallen on deaf ears and the other thought about it for a bit then nodded in agreement with Shinzo. "Also, we cannot and will not mar this beautiful city any further by converting the Ginza District into a fortress for war." It was easy to tell that the European news agencies that were grumbling were from the corrupt ones, the entirety of Eastern Europe. The world watching was wondering just how many more nations he would anger today. In the end it did not matter, people would always find ways and reasons to be angry with one another. And he was about to piss off one more. "Lastly, we will not be calling upon our neighbors to fight our battles for us, ESPECIALLY one that has been threatening us for the past six months. Whatever is in the other side is irrelevant. We are joined at the hip, metaphorically, and as such we must respond to the threat that lays beyond the Gate. We will send our Defense Force through the Gate and bring the ones responsible for this tragedy to justice." More flashes erupted and voices exploded as reporters started asking questions. Shinzo held up a hand signaling everyone to settle down. The Mess Hall tensed up. "We will not be going at it alone. I have asked President Bridges to provide assistance to our Defense Force, and he has agreed. American forces will enter the gate alongside the JSDF. And if the need arises, then we ask that our true allies in Europe and across the world to send some assistance as well." The amount of flashes doubled. "Whatever is on the other side of the Gate is a threat to not just Japan, but the entire worlds. We the Japanese and our allies will respond to the threat and deal with it accordingly. Thank you, that is all." Shinzo bowed and stepped away from the podium, standing to the left. As the conference room echoed the roar of hundreds of question, the Mess Hall stared at the TV in stunned silence. As President Bridges made his to the podium, running a hand through his greying brown hair and rearranging his glasses over his black eyes with the other, a single question filled the minds of the American soldiers.

'What the fuck just happened?'

"As American, Japan is one of our greatest allies, despite our past, and our hearts go out to the families of the deceased. Japan has our prayers. I have authorized the use of the USFJ to assist the JSDF. The United States of America will gladly provide them with any and all assistance needed to ensure that this nation and the rest of the world remain safe. We have been through hell and back through wars and strife. We will pull through and come out of this battle on top. That will be all, thank you." President Bridges finished his speech then left the podium and let Prime Minister Shinzo Abe take the podium again.

"The easy part is over… now for the hard part… the questions." Corporal Wilde muttered taking a bite of his now cold beef stew, not that he minded though.

"Yeah," Frost and Lawrence nodded before digging in as well.

For the almost an hour, the U.S. soldier thought about what was said at the press conference. After dinner was served everyone went to do their own thing. Frost, Lawrence, Fox, and several others were in the recreation room. Frost and Fox were reading some of the manga they had purchased yesterday with Frost sitting in the corner with headphones and Fox laying on the couch. Lawrence was playing his fourth generation Pokémon game on his Nintendo DSi. The room had five TVs, so everyone else was either taking turns playing Battlefield 1 or watching TV. Frost was halfway through his second manga, when a message was blared through the loudspeakers. Everyone on base was called to the large baseball field. As ordered, all personnel made their way to said area. Once there, they took notice that General Conroy was standing at home plate with a bullhorn in hand and his two assistants, Army Private First Class Judy Hopps and Air Force Staff Sergeant Talon Marshall, at his sides. While the soldiers were filing up Nick muttered something to Derek.

"Man that Army Private next to the General is such a hottie," he grinned pevertedly.

"Damn you're a pervert," Westbrook sighed. "But how can you tell that she's a Private from here?"

"I got good eyes." Wilde's grin grew. "I'm gonna make her my wife."

Once everybody was at the field, General Conroy lifted the bullhorn to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Alright! Here's the thing. I just finished talking with the Vice President. I and every head of the US bases here in Japan will post the list of soldiers of this base that will go along with the JSDF through the Gate on the bulletin board by tomorrow morning. You can all check the list then. Another thing! The President had decided to cheap out a bit." He paused when he saw the confused looks of the soldiers. "What I mean by that is that we're bringing old weapons out of retirement. And by old I mean weapons from World War 2 all the way through the end of the Cold War. Not just our weapons but also captured ones from defeated enemies. The only modern and up to date weapons we're taking with us are some sniper rifles and pistols, as well as those weapons taken from the dead Russians during the war. It's not only weapons that are coming back; tanks and vehicles are getting a second chance. I was also informed that I will be the one in charge of the American half of the invasion. Now before you're dismissed, I would also like to inform you that the operation will begin in three months. Those chosen will be given time off to spend time with your families, but you're to report back three weeks before it is time to move through the Gate. Now you're dismissed!"

X-X-X-X-X

 **Ginza: Day 100: 9am**

The day was here. Two columns of thousands lined up the street in front of the dome that was built over the Gate. One full of American soldiers; the other full of JSDF soldiers. A total of nearly twenty-thousand. They both got new uniforms just for this mission. The Americans got one the resembled what their predecessors wore during WW2, but with all the modern conveniences. **(If you have seen the anime, then you already know what the JSDF's uniform looks like. If you haven't then go watch it.)** The combination of both countries for this mission was called the "Joint Expedition Force. Behind them were the tanks and transports. The JSDF would supply fifteen Type 74s, ten Type 90s, fifty Mitsubishi Type-73s, thirty Komatsu LAVs, and thirty Type 87 ARVs. The Americans had brought eight upgraded M4 Sherman tanks, twelve ungraded M3 Stuart light tanks, ten upgraded Grant tanks, ten upgraded M48 Patton tanks, two M1 Abrams Heavy MBTs, three upgraded Panzer IVs, a single upgraded Tiger tank, seventeen upgraded WW2 jeeps, forty Humvees, fourteen upgraded M3 Half-Tracks, twenty M2 Bradley IFVs, twenty M939 trucks, and forty upgraded GMC CCKW trucks. More vehicles from both country would come through later. The WW2 and Vietnam War tanks were upgraded with new engines, new tracks, the addition of composite, reactive, and slat armor, the insertion of electronics, and new guns (both main and machineguns), the Sherman tanks getting longer guns. Of course the Jeeps, half-tracks, and tow-and-a-half-ton trucks got their own, new engines, new radios, electronics, new tires, upgraded chassis and suspension, and in the case of the half-tracks, new tracks. Also all the vehicles got of both sides got new paintjobs which was the same color, Hunter Green. And behind all that were countless of RhinoRUNNER armored buses, regular buses, and other armored transports for the rest of the troops.

A few feet in front of the large metal door of the dome was a small stage with a podium. Prime Minister Shinzo Abe was currently speaking to the brave soldiers. Right behind his was the Vice President since the President was needed in the States as well as the two men that would be co-commanding the Operation, USMC General Pat Conroy and JSDF Lieutenat General Koichiro Hazama. Both were in gear. When the Prime Minister ended his speech, he allowed the VP to take the podium and start his own well-rehearsed speech before they entered the now called "Special Region".

Sergeant First Class Derek "Frost" Westbrook stood with the assembled men and women of the U.S. Armed forces. After the whole ordeal when the Gate opened he was promoted. Upon finding his name on the list of those who would be going, he went on leave. Back on American soil he stayed with his brother since he lived in an apartment and the building was destroyed in the war. Truth be told, he had enjoyed spending time with his nieces and nephews. His brother and sister-in-law were shocked to hear what his next mission was. But at least they would support him. When he returned to Japan and stepped into Yokota Air Base, he was surprised to see some old tanks sitting with the Abrams tanks. They looked like new and the Sherman tank guns were three feet longer with muzzle brake. When he was making his way to the bunks to drop off his stuff he noticed a line into the armory. After leaving his things on his bed he went to check it out. They were handing out the weapons for the mission, soldier's choice. Once it was his turned, he grabbed an M16 from the Vietnam War and an M1911. He was informed that he could modify them with any attachments that he wanted once they get to the other side. Now there he stood, in front of the Gate with his assault rifle in his hand and pistol in the holster.

First Lieutenant Youji Itami was not a happy man at the moment. Yeah he had gotten promoted with a medal to show for it and pay raise; that was good and all, but… what had put him an such a bad mood was that he had not only missed the Summer Con, but he would also miss Winter Con. To him it was unbearable. He was brought out of his distracted state by the sound of the American Vice President ending his speech and looked up. When the VP stepped away, Hazama and Conroy stepped forward and barked orders to mount up. He then saw the tank crew run to their assign tanks then once inside form up in front of the dome. The two American Abrams were at the very front, followed by the Japanese tanks and lastly was the older tanks with the Tiger taking the rear. If the Americans wanted to be shot at first then fine by him. He solemnly made his way to the transports as the giant doors of the dome started opening.

Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas "Fox" Wilde slipped the manga he was currently reading into his pocket then climbed into the passenger seat of his assigned Humvee. He had climbed up three rankings, which caught him by surprise, but he didn't argue. All the manga and anime he had bought for himself and his games were in the back of the Humvee with the rest of his gear. When he found out that he was chosen to go, he was ecstatic. He went home and stayed with his mother. After delivering the yaoi manga to his sister, he helped his nephews with their homework from their newly built school. To say that he couldn't wait to go back to Japan was an understatement. He went back a week early when the tanks were barely arriving. When it came to choosing his weapon, since he was a sniper, he could only smirk as he reached for an M1903 sniper rifle then grabbed a Browning Hi-Power. Just two days ago he had managed to score two bricks of premium weed from a dealer near the Tokyo harbor. He fully intended to smoke it the first chance he got. He briefly wondered if Frost, or even that cutie pie with the General, would indulge in some with him. They were both too much of goodie-too-shoes for their own good. If they wouldn't join him, then that meant more for him.

Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi of the JSDF sat in a Komatsu LAV with members of the Joint Expedition Force. She grinned with bloodthirsty eagerness for combat against with ones that started it. She was a bit of a feminist and wanted to prove to Japan that a woman kick just as much ass as any man could. She was infuriated. She had worked her ass off in boot camp and was at the top of her class, but when she had tried to attend Ranger training she was denied entry just because she had a pussy instead. The United States had women in their special units so why couldn't Japan? Looking out the window she spotted the redhead Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas Wilde sitting in a Humvee checking his pistol and Sergeant First Class Derek Westbrook into another Humvee. She wanted to meet them and the other four heroes of Ginza. They had to be way better than the First Lieutenant slacker that was pushed on to her.

Sergeant Kraft Lawrence sat in the back of a Half-track with a captured AK-47 and a Luger P08. Next to him was Ramirez with a FAMAS and a Makarov pistol who was chatting with a Foley. Lawrence was a bit disappointed. Right before he had returned to Japan, his wife had informed him that she was pregnant. And since he had no idea how long he was going to be gone, he might end up missing the birth of his first child. He shook his head and looked up at the sky, contemplating. Right now a little under 20,000 combined troops would be going through the gate since they were the first wave. Next week, with the soldiers that would be joining them then would add up to 30,000. England and France had both pledge 3,000 troops each. With those stats, maybe he could be home by Christmas and return to base after the baby is born. Dunn who was on the gun reassured him that he see his baby be born.

Specialist Judy Hopps gripped the steering wheel of the Humvee as she waited. The Joint Expedition Force use the stop light as a signal and when the light had turned green, the tanks stated moving forward. Her P90 was in between the seats and her Star Model 14 pistol was snug on her waist. Her fellow assistant Technical Sergeant Talon Marshall was on the passenger seat with an elbow out the window bored out of his mind and his PPSh-41 on his lap. In the backseat was General Harwood was watching the video feed from the lead tanks on his tablet. Hazama's vehicle was right next theirs. On the rear view mirror she spotted the left over troops getting into the armored buses. Waiting for her turn to move, she recalled how she ended up here. She came from a farm family and wanted to be a police officer in DC. Halfway through the academy the attacks started. Here and her fellow cadets fought back with their own hands and when the Russians were dead they took the weapon. An Army unit on patrol took them in saving their lives. When the Jeep in front of her started moving she stepped on the gas.

First Sergeant Mari Kurokawa prayed in silence as she saw that soldiers, both American and Japanese, riding on top of tanks like the Americans did with their tanks during WW2. She just hoped that they wouldn't fall and injure themselves. But at the same time she smile. Since they were in a tight schedule, the vehicles were first come first serve. The drivers were already assigned and even saw some Americans getting into the Japanese transports. She then smiled. Ever since meeting Derek Westbrook, she acquired a crush for him. For a few nights she had had dreams about the two of them together and would awaken covered in sweat and wet panties. And when she heard that they should get into the first vehicle they see, she spotted him getting into a Humvee, she decided to be bold for once even if just a little bit, and sprinted to get into the backseat. She had never had great luck when it came to men, but she was happy she might get another chance at love. The tanks disappeared into the darkness of the Gate and the Humvee followed close behind. Then the driver switched on the headlight when the Humvee entered.

Then, finally as the last of the buses on the tail end of the column moved into the unknown through the Gate the world held its breath and the large metal doors slid close. The brave men and women of the Joint Expedition Force knew they would be risking their lives for the next few months fighting to protect their world. However, they didn't know what to expect or what was waiting for them on the other side…

X-X-X-X-X

 **Character List and their weapons for now (no ranking, used multiple FPS games for reference)**

 **Derek "Frost" Westbrook  
** **M16A1 (Tiger Snow Camo)  
** **-ACOG, Canted Ironsights, Flashlight, Flash Hider/Suppressor, Vertical Grip  
** **M1911  
** **-Mini RDS/Scope, Flashlight, Compensator**

 **Nick "Fox" Wilde  
** **M1903 (Reed Woodland Camo)  
** **-Ballistic Scope w/ Variable Zoom, Range Finder, Bipod  
** **Browning Hi Power  
** **-Ghost Ring, Compensator**

 **Kraft "Merchant" Lawrence  
** **AK-47 (Hexagon Urban Camo)  
** **-KOBRA RDS, Suppressor, Folding Grip  
** **Luger P08  
** **-elongated barrel, Suppressor**

 **Judy "Rabbit" Hopps  
** **P90 (Duckweed Camo)  
** **-Holographic, Green Laser, R2 Suppressor  
** **Star Model 14  
** **-Ghost Ring, Laser Sight  
**

 **James Ramirez  
** **FAMAS (Dot Urban Camo)  
** **-Reflex RDS, Canted Ironsights, Compensator, Ergo Grip  
** **Makarov Pistol  
** **-Ghost Ring, Elongated barrel, Compensator**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **Hoped you've like it.**

 **Please Review and no flames.**


End file.
